Lazo de sangre
by Skate Panda
Summary: Ya nada era coma antes, lo sabia... pero sin embargo el nunca iba a dejar de quererla. Para él siempre sería su pequeña Renesmee.


Ya no le importaba más aprender a tocar piano, ya no era una niña pequeña de tan solo 4 años, ya no era más su bebita la cual necesitaba de sus cuidados, las cosas habían cambiado por completo, para él era duro, aunque no lo demostrara… ahora, se había convertido en una hermosa adolescente de 16 años, ella, su querida y amada Renesmee.

Edward miró por la ventana resoplando y momentos después salió de su casa directamente al jardín donde se encontraba su hija sentada en una banca leyendo un libro, el ambiente era frondoso y el paisaje era esplendido.

-¿Me puedo sentar un momento?- preguntó el vampiro con un poco de inseguridad

-Adelante…- respondió su hija sin míralo concentrándose en su lectura

Edward así lo hizo, se sentó a un lado de su hija, teniendo la esperanza de que ella entablara una conversación, o siquiera que le preguntara algo. Nada de eso pasó, Edward volteó a verla por unos momentos e inmediatamente volvió a mirar al horizonte. Los minutos pasaron, ninguno de los 2 había articulado palabra alguna, Edward tenía la mirada baja cuando de pronto vio un gorrión que se posó en el suelo muy cerca de donde estaban, el vampiro por su lado sonrió moviendo sus labios hacia un costado como solía sonreír.

-¿Qué eso?- preguntó el padre simulando no saber que era al ser un vampiro

Su hija alzó un poco la mirada apartando por unos segundos los ojos de su libro para ver la criatura por la cual su padre preguntaba.

-Es un gorrión…- contestó ella como si nada volviendo a retomar su lectura

El vampiro solo asintió para sí mismo sin decir más, solo observó como el ave tomaba vuelo y se posaba sobre uno de los árboles del jardín, Edward de la nada volvió a preguntarle a Renesmee que era aquella criatura voladora.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó con curiosidad señalando al árbol

Su hija nuevamente dejó su lectura y miró hacia el árbol para de nuevo seguir leyendo.

-Es un gorrión padre… te lo acabo de decir hace unos cuantos segundos- habló la adolescente un poco enojada esta vez

Edward no le dijo nada más, esta vez el gorrión cambió de árbol mientras Edward lo seguía con la mirada, el ave descendió al suelo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un gorrión padre… un gorrión… ¡Un-go-rrión!- respondió esta vez molesta mientras lo miraba detenidamente

Edward por su parte no la miró a ella si no al gorrión y de nuevo preguntó.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡Ya te dije un montón de veces, es un gorrión! ¡¿No lo puedes entender?!- le gritó su hija enojada

Edward solo abrió un poco la boca y sin decir nada se levantó de la banca alejándose de ella.

-Padre… yo no quise…- decía su hija arrepentida

Pero fue detenida cuando Edward dándole la espalda levantó su mano derecha queriendo decir que no dijera nada, a los pocos segundos de haber entrado a la casa Renesmee colocó ambas manos en su cara y se encorvó cerrando los ojos, momentos después Edward llegó con un libro pequeño en la mano y se lo entregó a su hija abierto en una página, Renesmee lo miró con indiferencia.

-¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó su hija un poco frustrada mirando lo escrito

-Me gustaría que lo leyeras en voz alta- dijo su padre hablando con serenidad

Ella lo miró un segundo y después comenzó a leer a voz lo que estaba inscrito en ese librito:

-_Hoy, mi pequeña y hermosa hija menor haces 2 meses cumplió 4 años, estaba sentada conmigo en el jardín contemplando la naturaleza cuando un gorrión se colocó en frente nuestro… mi hija me preguntó 25 veces que era eso y yo le respondí las 25 veces que eso era un gorrión. La abracé cada vez que me hizo la misma pregunta una vez, y otra vez… si enojarme, y sintiendo afecto por mi pequeña hija inocente. _

Cuando terminó de leer aquellas líneas una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Renesmee y volteó a ver a su padre, frunció un poco los labios y sonrió por lo que acababa de leer, lo único que hizo fue tomarlo por el cuello y darle un beso en la mejilla mientras que su mano pasó a su hombro para abrazarlo, sobó un poco su espalda y soltó otra lágrima más.

-Lo lamento papá…- susurró la joven

Edward por su lado no dijo nada y la abrazó con su amor paternal que siempre había demostrado.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Les aburrió? disculpen soy nueva en esto, ¿Comentarios? ¿Favoritos? ¿No? :( bueno está bien... xD igual les agradezco que lo hayan leído. Un saludo para todos. <strong>


End file.
